Holdin' On To What We Used To Be
by DigimonIsBetterThanPokemon151
Summary: Marik saw something at the wrong time. Bakura has to fix things, explain it, and somehow get their relationship back on track. Songfic


Declaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the song 'Remember when (push rewind)' Rights go to Kazuki Takahashi and Chris Wallace.

Dedicated to : Aquaillita. For LK being a dick and not liking comicon. Hope ya like this!

Sorry for the lame ass title. But it fits. Kinda. -_-

He knocked on the door, fidgeting inpatiently. When the door finally opened, and a tear stained Egytian male opened the door, the British male felt his heart break.

When the Egytian tried to close the door, the other spoke up. "Marik! Wait a moment-"

"I have nothing to say to you, Bakura." Marik hissed back painfully, jabbing at the other male's heart.

"Please! Just... hear me out." Bakura pleaded.

"You have five minutes." Marik said, fully opening the door, revealling his shaking form.

Bakura took a deep breath before beginning. "I was sitting with an empty glass, and a broken heart, thinking to myself 'what have I done?' Because as my future got bright, we started losing light, and I couldn't see that you were the one."

"Is this going somewhere?" Marik cut in. "I have stuff to-"

"So can we push- push- push rewind." The white haired male cut in, fighting tears, words beginning to shake. "Go- go back in time. When we kids sneaking bottles of wine. Take- take- take me back, I wanna go back, back to what we had!"

"Do you remember when we started this mess? My heart was beating out of my chest. Remember when we stole your dad's car? I never thought we'd take it that far." Bakura smiled fondly at the memories, expecially at the fact that the whole tomb keeper's family where forbidden from touching said piece of machinary. "Oh we were flying so high. Yeah. Partners in crime. So why'd we ever say good bye? Remember when we, when we had it all? Do you remember when-"

"Bakura, seriously." Marik began, cutting in. "I wish I was still the only one running cross your mind. I guess I just wanted you to know, oh, from your ruby lips to your finger tips-." He was fighting tears too by this point, when Bakura cut in.

"I can't believe I let you go." Bakura cried. "So can we push- push- push rewind." He struggled to pronounce his words as the crying started up again. "Go- go back in time. When we were kids sneaking bottles of wine. Take- take- take me back, I wanna go back, back to what we had!" Wet trails streamed down his face as he couldn't hold back the tears anymore. "Do you remember when we started this mess? My heart was beating out of my chest." He was unaware he was repeating himself. "Do you remember when we stole your dad's car? I never thought we'd take it that far. Oh we were flying so high. Yeah, partners in crime-"

"So why'd we ever say goodbye?!" Marik screamed.

"Remember when we- when we had it all? Do you remember when..." Bakura trailed off, ignoring the other's question for a moment. A memory floated in his head of a very inappropriate moment, but he was assuming Marik would understand his silence.

From the blush that appeared, Bakura seemed to be right about his assumption. "I'm hanging by a thread, I'm tearing at the seams, holding onto what we used to be! I should let you go... But I just won't give u-up.

"Push- push- push rewind. Go- go back in time. When we were kids sneaking bottles of wine. Take- Take- Take me back," Bakura sobbed, falling to his knees. "I wanna go back, back to what we had! Do you remember when we started this mess? My heart was beating out of my chest."

"My heart was beating out of my chest..." Marik quietly repeated.

"Remember when we stole your dad's car? I never thought we'd take it that far. Oh we were flying so high! Yeah, partners in crime. So why'd we ever say goodbye?" Bakura asked himself, shaking his head when the answer wouldn't come. "Remember when we- when we had it all! Do you remember when-"

Bakura was cut off when he felt arms wrap around him. "M-Marik?" Said male sobbed into his chest, refusing to let go.

"Please just... stop. Be quiet."

The british male hugged the other back. "I'm so sorry. I never ment to hurt you."

"I realise that now 'Kura." Marik replied, causing said male to smile at the use of his nickname. "But it doesn't change the fact that you kissed her."

This caused Bakura's smile to be wiped off. "No. SHE kissed me. I would never do that to you Marik. Besides, that girl screws everything that moves, so she was probably looking for easy sex, and, unaware that I was taken, tried to come onto me. Everyone tries it. I mean, look at me. I am damn sexy." Bakura explained.

Marik looked up at Bakura. "You are pretty hot." This caused Bakura to smirk, the duo leaning in.

Their lips connected, and all their pent up emotions came spilling out. Marik's hurt, sadness, and abandonment, Bakura's anger, fear, and distress. Tanned hands tangled within white locks, and pale hands rested on a tanned waist. Bakura licked the other's bottom lick, demanding entrance, which was happily granted. Their tongues twirled together, fighting for dominance, electing moans from both competitors.

But alas, when the need for air became to great, the pair seperated, Marik resting their foreheads together.

"I love you, 'Kura."  
"I love you too." 


End file.
